Drastic Times, Drastic Measures
by Pucktastic
Summary: A Fic that follows the gang through High School and College. Pairings: Brucas, Naley, Jeyton.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Don't Worry I'm not going to stop writing Battle On The Court, but I just wanted to write one with having The O.C. character's in it. This is a Brucas Fic, with Naley and Jeyton. I am pleased to say that this will contain Brucas with a healthy relationship, and not one with trust issues, they're behind the whole cheating thing. But Have no fear not everyone is a super couple, and it wouldn't be One Tree Hill without some Drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. It's all WB and its affiliates.

They walked down the halls of Tree Hill High School hand in hand, which was not a very uncommon scene. Lucas and Brooke were probably the couple who most in love, even more than Nathan and Haley and they're married. Brooke and Lucas were on there way to their British Lit. Their hands were laced and Brooke's head was leaning on Lucas' shoulder, his good shoulder, they were both giggling. They were always smiling when they were together and spent the time they weren't wishing they were, and it wasn't just about the sex. They stopped at Lucas' locker so that he could get his textbook, and were met by Haley and Nathan. The girls' trio, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were the best of friends, and if you saw one of them the other two weren't far away. The Scott Brothers finished up the Fantastic Five, or something along those lines according to Brooke. Even though they were half brothers, Nathan was Dan and Deb's son, and Lucas, Karen and Keith's, they were best of friends. Jake wasn't around that often to anything fun, He spent his time with Nathan and Lucas because of the basketball team, but he was usually at home with Jenny or working at the café with Lucas, Brooke, and Haley.

Keith's auto shop was doing great, he still had the one location, but you definitely had to book to get your car in their. Nathan and Lucas helped out there when they had time, which Keith was thankful for. Karen's Café was making great business as well, it seemed that ever since Peyton had done a review about it for Tree Hill Tribune, everyone wanted to go there to eat. Haley had also finally got Karen to make an extension on it, and get a reservation desk, for call-ins and people to wait. Karen had never dreamed that her little café would be so popular. She was still shy about hiring people on that she didn't know well, but she was getting better, but all of her staff contained of: Herself, Deb, Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Jake. Peyton became assistant manager of TRIC, which was also doing well. And every Thursday was the all-ages night, and the rest of the week in was the hottest club in North Carolina, so it was pretty packed. TRIC had also been extended and it became a two-story club.

As Brooke, Lucas and Haley entered their British Lit. Class they were greeted by former class president, Erica Marsh, before they sat down in their assigned seats, which unfortunately for them they got assigned in alphabetical order, and Davis, James-Scott, and Scott, weren't near each other by far. "Now Class not that you have all arrived." Mrs. Turner said once all of the students had settled down. "Last week I made you guys take a personal test, well I have matched up your scores and put you in pairs and the pairs are: Brooke and Bevin. Tim and Veronica. Rachael and Robert. Lucas and Haley… " Lucas turned around to Haley, and smiled, then looked over at Brooke, who was with no doubt gossiping with Bevin and giggling. Mrs. Turner walked over to Brooke's desk and slapped a meter stick onto it, making a very load smack sound. Brooke shrieked and jumped out of her skin. "Now if you would all be kind and let me continue," Mrs. Turner said walking back to the front of the class, and the class listened intently. "Your assignment is to read the Shakespeare play required for your group, and then you must present a ten page book brief and act out you favorite scene. Your assigned play is posted outside the door. You are dismissed." The class groaned as they exited their last class of the day, on the Friday. Oh My God, that ass gave Bevin, and me Twelfth Night, why did I take A.P. British lit. Again?" Brooke whined to Lucas and Haley as they walked out to Brooke's car to head to the Café. "It's Bevin and I, and you took it because I was." "Broody do NOT correct me while I'm ranting" Haley and Lucas laughed. "What is so funny, just because you two got to be partners, which is _so_ unfair by the way, doesn't mean you can be like mean to me!" Brooke whined. "What _play_ did you guys get anyway?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh, what's that about?" Brooke asked seriously. Lucas and Haley just stared at her like she was crazy, because I mean, come on, who hasn't heard of Romeo and Juliet. "Guys I'm kidding, I'm not that dumb. It's about that guy who loves that girl, with the whole romantic balcony thing, and then they kill themselves because of it." "Brooke, you're not dumb. That was pretty much the story line." Haley laughed. Lucas just smiled and shook his head as he got into Brooke's car.

When they arrived at the café it was busy especially for lunchtime. As they walked in the door, Ryan, who usually worked at TRIC, as a bartender came up to them. "Thank God you guys are here, I've been working my ass off all morning, with no help from you're mother in law." He said looking at Haley. Then the four laughed. "Ok Lucas, you're mom said that you are waiting the tables in Section B, I'm in A, and Deb is in C, Haley you're behind the counter, and Brooke today you will be our hostess." Ryan said, as he walked away. Then the three got to work, which they actually enjoyed.

A few hours later Brooke and Lucas clocked out, it was five so that meant that the had to hurry themselves up if the were going to get to the gym in enough time to practice. It was the big game against Bear Creek. Unfortunately for Lucas that meant that his uncle would be there, yelling at Him and Nathan, which they hated, but ever since they were little, they had had to practice with Dan everyday, before they hit high school, which I guess helped them to be as good as they are today. On the good side though, His dad would be there tonight, which wasn't very often, but Keith did try, and his mom was closing early to come and watch with Deb and Haley. Deb would get as far away from Dan as she could on Basketball Game nights. Bear Creek was tough, and had been their rivals for years, and last year, Peyton and a cheerleader from Bear Creek had gotten into a fight. It was hilarious to the Lucas and Nathan, but as soon as they mentioned that. They got looks that could kill from Haley, Brooke and Peyton. Not a good combination. The Ravens' had to beat Bear Creek to get to the Playoffs. But all Lucas could keep thinking was: 'Bear Creek was tough.'

A/N: Well their you have it the first chapter. What do you think? What should happen next. LET ME KNOW! I LOVE IMPUT!


	2. Battle Of Bear Creek

A/N: OK Guys 2 reviews are not good, I love the opinions and ideas, come on give me some feedback. I've had tons of hits and 2 reviews…

Just to Clarify! Lucas is still Dan's son, but Keith and Karen got married after Lucas was born, thus Lucas calls Dan, Dan and Keith, Dad.

Disclaimer: All One Tree Hill Characters and such are affiliates of WB.

"Lucas will you hurry up and get out of the shower, you're clean!"

"I would have been out a lot faster if you hadn't suggested taking a shower together, then as soon as I'm getting into it you're 'clean!'" He shouted from the shower mimicking Brooke at the last part.

"Aww Broody, what's the matter? That water getting to cold for you!" Brooke giggled peering into the shower. "Oh it doesn't seem to be working does it?" Brooke laughed seeing Lucas' predicament. "Come on babe, we need to get to the gym, or Tightey Whitey will have our heads."

"I know Brooke, but I don't want to start prancing around with a ten in my basketball shorts!" Lucas shouted.

Brooke laughed, then seeing his problem slowly fading away, and giggled. "Ok come on then Broods let's go!" She said as she patted him on the butt.

"BROOKE!" Lucas whined from the bathroom. Brooke laughed as she went back into her room, which was in between Lucas' and Karen's. Brooke was as happy as she could be. Even though she still had a curfew, chores and other jobs, which were a 'hassle' to her. She actually didn't mind doing them, she felt like part of a family, but what kind of teenager would she be if she let that show. Brooke's parents had basically left Brooke. After Karen and The Davis' had a few heated arguments, Brooke had been left in Karen and Keith's care, well Karen had basically forced Brooke into her care, which Brooke didn't mind for one bit. Brooke's parents had sent Brooke all the money for college, and more. They had even sent Karen some, probably out of guilt, but nonetheless, The Davis' had ended Karen, Lucas, and Brooke's money issues, after a check like that, Karen could afford most things. To Karen, Brooke was the daughter she had never got to have, after Lucas, she wasn't able to have kids, and yes it did upset her, she and Keith were happy to add Brooke to their family. It seemed a little weird for Brooke and Lucas to be going out, while having the same 'parents' and on countless occasions, Brooke had called Karen and Keith, mom and dad. Which of course they didn't mind, to everyone, it was just another one of Brooke's nicknames, otherwise it would really disgusting, like 'incest ew!' as Brooke put it once.

Once Brooke and Lucas had made it to the gym, it was already starting to get busy. Brooke was still annoyed that she _had_ to fix Lucas' little problem, not that she minded, she was just anxious to see P. Sawyer before the Bear Creek Girls arrived.

"Hey Peyt!" Brooke exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"Good, You're here early? What happened to your and Lucas' tradition."

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, did you forget?" Brooke asked in mock hurt. "Hoes over Bros!"

Peyton smiled and gave Brooke a hug, one that they hadn't had in a while. It was at time like these that she knew Brooke was irreplaceable.

"And it's Nathan Scott with the ball, as he fake passes it to Lucas Scott, Number 3 Ravens, and he shoots and scores, giving the Raven a six point lead, with just under two minutes on the clock, ladies and gentleman, this is anybodies game, these last two minutes are crucial to both teams as it means one will make it to the playoffs…L. Scott has the ball and he shoots and misses, rebound Number 23 and scores two for the Ravens! Jaleski steals from Bears' number 54 Turner and passes it to number 7 Ravens, who passes it to 23, who passes it to 3 Scott. He's surrounded ladies and gentleman, with 43 seconds left in the game what will Lucas Scott do?"

Lucas was disgusted, he was surrounded by three sweaty Bear Creek Guys, who smelled like they hadn't showered in weeks. Lucas's stomach was churning as he focus and keeping dinner in his stomach. He could hear, Jake, Nathan and Tim calling his name, but he couldn't see them, and the clock was ticking. 'shit' Lucas thought. He finally saw Nathan through the arms of two guys, and bounced the ball through some guy called Jones' legs, which Nathan got and scored a three pointer, to put them tied with the Bears. Lucas got away from the smelly guys and grabbed the ball that was passed to him, and scored, leading the Raven's to the playoffs. As Lucas came down from the basket one of the Bear Creek players ran into him, not on purpose, but he still hit Lucas' bad shoulder, which sent waves of pain and excruciating burning sensations throughout his whole body. He laid on the floor, unable to move from the pain, until he was carried to the "Medical Tent" which was just an unused classroom, where the nurse gave him a couple of Tylenol, and sent him on his way. They were in the playoffs because of him, and it felt great. He showered and changed, and grabbed his jacket, and went to find Brooke to go release stress at Nathan's party at the Beach House.

A/N: Ok so next chapter will be the party. VOTE AND REVIEW! Which couple should have the first bit of Drama? Brucas, Naley or Jeyton?


End file.
